1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nutritional compositions and methods for managing metabolic disorders, and, more particularly, to such nutritional compositions and methods for managing diabetes, obesity, and hyperlipidemia.
2. Description of Related Art
Interest in nutritional supplements for managing various diseases/disorders has been rapidly increasing as the link between such states and metabolic balance has been recognized in the medical community. While the need for certain vitamins is well established, less is known about bodily requirements for essential fatty acids and minerals. As vitamins are by definition necessary for proper metabolic functioning, essential fatty acids and minerals are also needed; however, the proper doses and proportions have not been definitively established.
The need for these essential fatty acids and minerals has become increasingly acute owing to modern dietary habits, cooking methods, and soil depletion. Cooking may, for example, destroy essential fatty acids, and many modern consumers are likely deficient in certain “good” fatty acids, particularly omega-3 (ω3) and omega-6 (ω6) fatty acids. Over-farming by agribusinesses has also led to soils that are depleted of essential minerals, so that, even if one attempts to “eat right,” the foods that are recommended as being beneficial may not contain an appreciable concentration of minerals.
The cases of obesity, diabetes, and hyperlipidemia in the population have been on an ever-increasing pathway; therefore, there is a need to address underlying nutritional issues in order to ameliorate this trend.
In an attempt to assist diabetic patients manage their disease a formulation was developed by the present inventor and tested on 15 patients having both type-I and -II diabetes. This formulation, detailed in Table 1, resulted in an efficacy of 50% to lower HbA1c levels, as determined in a year-long, double-blind, placebo-controlled trial. All patients showed a decrease in total cholesterol and low-density lipoprotein (LDL) levels and an increase in high-density lipoprotein (HDL) levels.
TABLE 1Initial Vitamin and Mineral FormulationIngredientDaily doseaDose per capsuleChromium polynicotinate200mcg100mcgMagnesium oxide100mg50mgMagnesium aspartate30mg15mgSelenium50mcg25mcgVanadium sulfate6mg3mgZinc gluconate20mg10mgVitamin C250mg125mgVitamin E200U100UVitamin B1 (thiamine)15mg7.5mgVitamin B2 (riboflavin)20mg10mgVitamin B3 (niacin)20mg10mgVitamin B6 (pyridoxine)20mg10mgVitamin B12 (cobalamine)500mcg250mcgFolic acid400mcg200mcgAlpha-lipoic acid120mg60mgaDosage = one capsule after meals, twice daily.
While this formulation was extremely effective, it was deemed important to improve upon the formulation and method of delivery.